


Going Back the Way We’ve Come

by Junebug_979



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Feelings, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post-Season/Series 05, Puppy Kara Danvers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Kara confesses her love to Lena after she tells her to "Sit down." In the season 5 finale
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Going Back the Way We’ve Come

"I'm in love with you." Kara says quietly. Looking intently into my eyes, a pout on her lips.

" _Kara_." I babbled, my lip wobbling, eyes glistening. _Please._ I thought. _Please let this be true._

"I am." She insisted. As if she sensed my tiny feeling of doubt. She was staring at me, and I could see her forehead wrinkling and I wanted to smooth it out.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not about to deny myself the simple happiness of saying true things… anymore." She frowned at the memories of us on different sides, me not trusting her anymore.

I shudder visibly and she looks at me in concern. I nod at her to continue.

"I will _never_ lie to you again." She takes my hand and knelt down in front of me, presses her nose into my stomach.

"I swear on my life." Kara looks up at me and into my eyes and nuzzles at my chest.

"You're _mine_." She promises me.

I nod earnestly. "Yours." I almost sob and pull her up. "But if we do this… begin a relationship. We have to go slow. I have to learn how to trust you again. And I promise you, I will really try."

Kara just hugs me tighter, as tight as she can without hurting me, almost possessive. As if she thinks I will disappear if she lets go. She nuzzles my neck and lets out the smallest of whimpers, as if she was trying not to let it out.

"I won't let you down again." Kara growls so fiercely against my neck once more and I feel the vibrations of it.

I nod, unable to form words against the lump lodged in my throat.

I pull back, just a bit to be able to look into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, too. I think ever since we've met or a little after that, when I began to get to know you."

Kara smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen on her, teeth and all. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen. She laughs like there's nothing wrong in the world at the moment, as if Leviathan is not about to wreak havoc upon this earth.

But if I'm being honest, I kind of feel that way, too. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asks in the most cutest way, almost puppy-like.

I can't even begin to _think_ to say no. So I just nod and let her kiss me. 

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Now to go read some Supercorp 😭


End file.
